You Owe Me - Chapter 1
by Nan119
Summary: Team goes shopping. Just a fun little fic. Imagine it is around season 3 ish. Jemma did not go thru monolith. Daisy not swayed, No Hive,.YoYo found earlier. Bobbi and Hunter still on team. Coulson, May, Daisy, Jemma, Fitz, Mack, YoYo, Bobbi, Hunter. May do more one shots if I get inspired.


Part 1

Melinda knew this was the wrong thing to do. She just should have had them all make a list of what they wanted, surveyed the kitchen for what was needed, and gone out only with Mack and herself to get the job done. But no – she had to listen to Phil. She had to get taken in by his insistence that this could be a great team bonding experience. Team bonding my ass, she thought as she looked at Phil who was smiling while checking out the various choices of breakfast cereals in the cereal aisle. It had its own aisle. That itself should have singled warning bells. Phil and Daisy were walking up and down the aisle oohing and aahing over the boxes. She rolled her eyes for the twentieth time so far and sighed. Reaching out in front of her she grabbed a very large box with a picture of a kid eating out of a bowl. Cornflakes. Looked good to her.

"So, we should get the largest boxes like this and stock up." Melinda said as she tossed in five boxes of the generic cornflakes. "Five of these and five of the these," as she bent to grab the generic plain cheerios off the bottom shelf.

Phil gasped. Daisy looked devastated.

Melinda looked up at the frowning faces. "What?"

Daisy pouted as she answered. "That's all we got at the orphanage. Generic cornflakes and Oaties."

Phil glanced at Daisy before he spoke up. "Those generic brands are not as good Mel."

"Pffffft. They are the same thing Phil. Just cheaper. Remember we are on a budget here. It's not like we have unlimited funding anymore."

Daisy put on her puppy dog eyes. "No May they are not the same. She held up a box of 'Fruity Pebbles'. These are far more superior. And see they have fruit."

Melinda looked at Daisy and rolled her eyes again. "Fruit?"

" _Fruity_ Pebbles" Daisy drew out the word fruity. See – fruit."

"Daisy."

"What? I like them, and these, "she grabbed the 'Reese's Puffs' and tossed them in the cart along with the 'Fruity Pebbles." Oh, and these.' She ran a few steps and grabbed the 'Capn Crunch Sprinkled Donut Crunch' off the shelf and hugged it.

Phil ran to her and looked over the area and grabbed two boxes of 'Capn Crunch Oops! All Berries". His eyes lit up as he turned to Melinda.

Melinda looked at them both as though they lost their minds. Just then Mack came up the aisle pushing his cart full of fruits and vegetables and cheeses.

"All right then I'm done with my list." He looked up to see Daisy and Phil hugging brightly colored boxes while May glared back and forth at them.

He slowly shook his head and backed out of the aisle. No way was he entering that scene.

"Come on Mel. Please! It's comfort food." Phil was not beyond begging.

Daisy batted her puppy dog eyes and pouted more. "Please May. I never had this stuff when I was a poor orphan being tossed from home to home because of Shield."

"Oh, for crying out loud. Just put them in the cart. But no cookies."

"Cookies!" Daisy threw the cereal in the cart and ran down the aisle on a new mission.

Part 2.

Melinda watched as Daisy sprinted off. Phil grabbed two more boxes of 'Capn Crunch Oops! All Berries' and put all four in the cart. Melinda turned to stare at him. He gave her a smile and shrugged his shoulders, taking hold of the cart to follow Daisy.

"Phil!"

"Oh, come on Mel. A few boxes of 'Oreos' for movie nights. They're just kids. I hope she gets double stuffed."

Melinda ignored his last comment. "They are all adults Phil. Grown-ups."

As Melinda was finishing speaking a commotion was heard at the other end of the aisle. Both she and Phil turned to see what was going on. Running full speed at them, side by side pushing their carts were Fitz and Jemma. Melinda was shocked for a moment as she realized they were racing. Both carts came to a stop in front of Phil and his cart.

"I won." Jemma called out gleefully.

Phil laughed and looked at Melinda. "You were saying?"

Melinda just shook her head and glared at him.

"You cheated Jems. You clearly started before we got to the word 'go'.

"I did not. I won fair and square."

A middle- aged woman with two teenagers passed by the group. The woman nodded at Melinda and smiled. "It's easier when the kids stay home isn't it?" She moved down the aisle telling her kids that they had quite enough cereal already in cabinets at home and she was merely there to pick up some cream of wheat for her mother.

Melinda's mouth opened and closed several times as she processed what the woman said. She finally got the words out.

"Phil you owe me for this."

"But Jemma. You ran your cart into mine at least 3 times slowing me down."

"So? Daisy said that's in the rules."

"Hmmrmp. Daisy makes things up to suit her all the time."

"Oh Fitz. She just…." Jemma's eyes were caught by boxes on her left.

"Look Fitz. Poptarts! They have so many more kinds here than at home. "

"Oh wow." The race all but forgotten. "Chocolate, chocolate chip."

Jemma grabbed a box off the shelf. "S'mores Fitz."

Fitz glanced at her nodding but more interested in the other chocolate concoctions of Poptarts in front of him. He slid down to the floor so he could see the bottom rows better. He read them off. "Chocolate fudge. Chocolate Cookie Dough. Chocolate Caramel. Chocolate Chip. Hot Fudge Sundae."

Melinda rolled her eyes yet again, then gave Phil another dirty look as walked out the aisle shaking her head.

Fitz turned to look at Coulson excitedly. "How many can we have sir?"

Phil watched Melinda head out of the aisle as he whispered conspiratorially. "One of each."

Jemma giggled as she helped Fitz put the boxes in the cart. Phil smiled at their excitement as he helped stack Poptart boxes on top of each other. He looked up as he heard footsteps expecting it to be Melinda to yell at him but instead it was Daisy standing there with an armful of Oreos. She dropped them in the cart and he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw some were indeed double stuffed.

Part 3

Melinda made her way over a few aisles to check on the others. Mack had been in charge of the fruits and vegetables and various cheeses since she knew he would know how to buy those items being one of the only ones besides Coulson who could actually cook. And by cook she meant not putting a tray in the microwave and using actual pots and pans. YoYo and Bobbi were in charge of the paper products, the cleaning products and the bathroom necessities. Fitz and Simmons had handled the canned goods, mixes, syrups, dressings and the like. Which meant Hunter had been put on drinks. After they were all done she had planned on starting to check out with the kids (no she did not just call them kids in her mind damnit), while Coulson and Mack took care of picking up the fresh meat and fish they would need and she sent Bobbi and YoYo to the frozen section to quickly gather those items. Cause she knew if the kids went (stop calling them kids Melinda) they would end up with gallons of ice cream. She quickly found her way to the aisle filled with canned and bottled drinks scanning for Hunter. He was not there which was either a good or bad thing. Either he had already finished there and was over at the cold drinks area picking orange juice, tea and milk or he had not started yet. She hoped for the former but resigned herself to the latter being probable. She turned and made her way to the refridgerated area as her phone buzzed. She checked it and it was a text from Bobbi telling her that she and YoYo were nearly done. Melinda texted back quickly telling them to head to the frozen food section when they were done and then meet them at the check-out. She also texted Phil telling him to not leave the kids (stop calling them that Melinda, focus) alone, and also to stop buying sugar for them. After sending the texts she proceeded to look for Hunter heading to the cold juices and milk area. She spotted him pushing trying to maneuver two carts down the aisle. He was heading to the check out area. Oh, good he was done too, maybe they could get out of here and her headache would finally go away. As she got closer, weaving in and out of people and their carts she stopped short a few feet from him calling his name. He turned and grinned and waved.

"Hey May."

She walked up next to him and just stared at his two carts. One had all beer piled in it. All kinds of beer. Cans and bottles. The other cart had beer in the bottom with one case of water on the underside shelf and 2 gallons of whole milk and one gallon of orange juice on top of the beer. She sighed. Then she glared.

"What? I got everything on the list. See." He pointed to the paper in his hand and then the cart.

Melinda was concentrating on breathing and calming herself. She closed her eyes for a couple seconds and then looked back at Hunter. 'How long do you think one case of water and 2 gallons of milk and one gallon of Orange juice will last at the base Hunter?"

"I dunno. Maybe a couple weeks? I mean this was fun we could do it again in a few right?"

Melinda felt her jaw tense, her teeth clench, and her heart speed up. "Do this again?" Her voice may or may not have gone up several octaves. She felt her fists close and for a second her vision blurred. She took a step toward Hunter, and then felt arms come around her as Phil slowly pulled her toward him.

"There would be too many witnesses to cover up if you kill him Mel."

Melinda heard Fitz's voice then which meant they were all there, behind her.

"Hey Hunter, did you get a case of Deuchars?"

"Of course mate. Two actually."

"Good man. Wouldn't want to be without on movie night would we?"

"Phil." Melinda's voice sounded dangerously like a weapon.

"I've got this Mel. Hey Hunter. Go take this to the front and find Bobbi. Give Fitz your list. There you go. Jemma please get another cart. Daisy help Fitz with the list, fill up the cart with everything, come back here to Melinda and do whatever she says. That's an order."

Daisy saluted him and went off with Fitz while Jemma went to get the cart. Phil turned back to Melinda.

"See the kids just need to be guided. Trained really."

Part 4.

All of them had finally been wrangled to the checkout with all their carts in tow. Melinda made Phil go to the front and had Bobbi and YoYo helping him put all the stuff on the counter for the cashier to ring up and so they could help bag everything. Hunter was helping Bobbi because she had noticed the looks May kept flashing his way, so Bobbi was trying to keep him away from her at all costs. Bobbi had put Hunter to work lifting all the boxes and bags onto the carts and told him in no uncertain terms to do it right or else. He pouted a bit but after glancing back once at May still staring daggers at him decided to follow Bobbi's orders. Mack was helping him to make sure the eggs and bread and produce was not getting crushed. Which left May in the back behind all the carts with the kids (she meant the adults she had to watch so they did not get in trouble). She sighed and rubbed her head, wincing a bit and wishing for a shot of Haig or a glass of wine, or a xanax. Anything really. Daisy was rummaging though a magazine, one of those entertainment tabloids while Fitz and Jemma were having a conversation about chocolate covered strawberries of all things. She continued to try to tune them out but glanced curiously at Jemma's next words.

"Well both strawberries and chocolate are aphrodisiacs."

That also got Daisy's attention. 'So double whammy huh?" She added as she put the magazine down.

"Whammy. Yes, I believe that would be an appropriate term Daisy."

Daisy laughed loudly while Fitz sputtered and Melinda widened her eyes. Jemma's face turned a bit pink but she smiled back at Daisy.

"Holy crap Fitz. You surprise me all the time." Daisy slapped him on the back and laughed again.

Melinda was going to kill Phil. Now she had to endure her kid's sexual taunts back and forth, for surely Daisy was not going to let this go anytime soon. No, not her kids damnit. Phil's kids.

"So, did we get any strawberries Jemma? Huh?" Daisy looked ahead and shouted up to Mack. "Mack did you get strawberries!?"

Mack looked back and smiled. "Sure did Daisy. Plenty of them. Nice big ones too. Ripe and red and delicious."

Daisy dissolved into fits of giggles. "I'll bet."

Melinda rubbed her temples viciously wishing she had a disappearing superpower. Fitz was bright red and Jemma looked embarrassed. Melinda needed to squash this now before Daisy got out of hand. There were people around them. Not that daisy would care.

"Daisy." Melinda glared at her.

"Oh, come on Melinda. Lighten up. I've heard stories that you would have joined in back in the day."

"Joined in?" Melinda's voice definitely went higher. Just what the hell stories did Phil tell Daisy anyway.

"Oh god not like that May. Eww. Oh, crap now I have a picture in my head.

Melinda smiled. Oh, so this would be when she could finally get to Daisy. "You mean when Coulson and I were on that mission in Tuscany? The very best chocolate in the world? A picture-perfect decadence of flowing chocolate dripping all down…."

"Stop! Oh my god Melinda, you're like my mom and Coulson is well – you know."

"What's the matter Daisy? You were all about hearing this when it was me and Jemma."

"Yeah Daisy. I think it's lovely that people Agent May's age are still …..um… you know."

"It's called sex kids. If you are going to do it, you should be able to say it."

Daisy put her hands against her ears. "Not when it's mom and dad." No, you don't talk about that to your kids." Daisy started humming still holding her ears shut.

Melinda pulled one of her hands away as she grinned. "Chocolate is overrated. Oysters are the real deal."

The look of horror on Daisy's face almost made the shopping trip worth it.

Part 5

They made it to the parking lot pushing all the carts filled with crates, boxes and bags of groceries. Mack, Hunter, Bobbie, Yoyo, and Jemma loaded up the two SUV's while Fitz and Daisy took (more like rode) the carts back down to the cart return place. Phil and Melinda double checked the lists trying to make sure everything was crossed off. Especially Melinda since she did not want to return aby time soon if ever. With everything loaded and satisfied they did not forget anything, everyone got in a vehicle. Mack drove one with Yoyo next to him in the passenger seat and Bobbi and Hunter in the back. Melinda drove the other SUV with Coulson in the front with her, and Daisy, Fitz and Jemma behind them in the middle seat.

Melinda pulled out and almost immediately the whining started. First moaning came from Daisy.

"I'm starving"

"I'm feeling a bit peckish myself." Chimed in Fitz.

Even Jemma spoke up. "It has been hours since we left the base sir. Perhaps we could stop and grab a bite."

Phil glanced at Melinda who did not seem to hear the three. 'Well I suppose we could…"

'No."

Daisy had moved up toward the front of the SUV, well as much as she could scooch with her seatbelt still on to listen to Phil. The no was loud and clear. But that didn't stop Daisy.

"I haven't had anything since breakfast. And that was at six this morning before training. And we trained for four whole hours May. And then I had work to do for Coulson and then we came here. I'm starving. Seriously. I might pass out from low blood sugar. I mean you know my metabolism since terragenesis is faster. I could faint and then I could fall down and…."

"You're sitting Daisy." Melinda rolled her eyes.

"But that's beside the point. What if I zap Fitz and hurt him huh? I mean I could accidently set off my powers while I pass out you know."

"Well actually Daisy you have full control of your powers now so that…"

"Shush Jemma. It could. My stomach is so empty it could set off a chain reaction and cause my powers to explode from within and cause the whole SUV to fly through the air. All because May wouldn't feed me when I was starving."

By this time Phil was chuckling and Fitz was nearly giggling while Jemma just smiled.

"And it might not stop there May. I could zap the SUV into another car and hurt an innocent child. All because you guys don't feed us and let us starve."

"Oh, for Pete's sake Daisy."

"What it could happen. I mean you don't know. What if low blood sugar is actually a cause of enhancing my inability to control my powers? Huh? What then May?"

"A catalyst of sorts." Fitz chimed in.  
"Yes. And all I need is a Big mac and Fries and no one has to get hurt."

"Oooooo. I want a Big Mac too and Fries and a milkshake. Can we get milkshakes Coulson? Please? I love the strawberry ones at Mickey D's."

"Oh, hey if Fitz gets a milkshake, I get one too."

Jemma was busy checking her phone. "Next exit May, at the end of the ramp turn left. It's only a mile down that road."

"Oh, I'll text Hunter to make sure Mack follows us." Fitz started texting on his phone.

"I guess McDonalds it is." Phil consented.

Melinda tightened her hands around the wheel and glared at him. "What part of 'no'do all of you idiots not understand? We have plenty of food in the car to make back at the base and some of it needs to get in the freezer and fridge quickly.

Phil got a text from Hunter. "Can I get a milkshake too?"

"Mel it won't take that long. We go through the drive in and get back on the road quickly."

"Oh, thank you AC. I might die of starvation if it is left up to May."

"You might die of something else tomorrow when we spar."

Daisy laughed. "Oh please. I'm not afraid of you. You're a big softy. A teddy bear."

"More like a grizzly bear," Fitz mumbled.

"A mama bear.' Whispered Jemma."

Daisy high-fived her.

"You all are going to pay for torturing me today."

"So worth it. So, AC I want a large Chocolate shake, a Big Mac and 2 large fries."

"Two fries?"

"Hello? Metabolism. Terragenesis. Jeez, it's like no one listens to me ever."

Part 6

"No one listens to you Daisy? Seriously? It's me that no one, and let me be clear that when I say no one I mean Philip J. Coulson, listens to."

"Well to be fair May, to have us listen to you, you should really talk. I mean not everyone knows eyebrow movement language."

"Young lady you are on very thin ice." (Oh my god did she just sound like she was scolding her child).

"Still not afraid of you Melinda. I know you love me."

Fitz nearly choked on air, and Phil just grinned. Jemma smacked Fitz on his back so he could breathe.

Phil got another text and saw it was Mack. He read it. 'Are you really stopping at McDonalds?'

He quickly typed back. 'Yep. Follow us. Exit in 4 miles.'

He quickly received another text back. 'This is YoYo btw not Mack. He's driving. He says to tell you that is a horrible idea. Sir.'

Phil went to type again as May spoke.

"Honestly Phil we should just go home. You can make burgers. Plenty of ground beef in the back."

"Please AC. I never got McD's when I was at St. Agnes. Those nuns were mean."

"I'm actually a lot peckish now and was looking forward to my strawberry shake."

"I actually can't believe you like the strawberry shakes Fitz." Jemma said while she watched the map on her phone.

"Well that would be all Daisy's fault for double daring me to drink one of each flavor that time. And then sneaking them to me on that one assignment, remember? The one where Coulson and May had to pretend to be married."

"Pretend my ass. They are so married. The most married couple I know who are not married," Daisy quipped.

Melinda gripped the wheel tighter and glared at Phil again. Phil merely waved his hand in acknowledgment and texted YoYo back. 'Tell Mack it is fine.'

His phone buzzed once again. 'Mack wants to know if May is okay with it?'

Phil's fingers flew over the phone. 'She's fine with it. Even letting the kids get milkshakes. Tell him to follow us.'

"Um May you're in the left lane. You probably need to move to the right cause that's the exit we want. See the one that says Amityville." Jemma offered as she clutched her phone.

May ignored her and kept driving.

"May."

She glanced at Phil and put her signal on, moving to the right lane and then onto the exit.

"Yay!" came the chorus from behind her.

"You owe me big time Philip.

May pulled to the light at the end of the ramp. The road sign said Elm Street. Well isn't that fitting she thought. Cause she had no doubt this was going to be a nightmare.

"Left May."

Melinda put on her left blinker and waited for the light to turn green.

"It should be just up a head on this road about a mile or so."

"Thank you, Jemma." At least with Jemma feeding her directions they wouldn't get lost."

The light turned green and Melinda pulled forward turning left onto Elm Street with Mack following her. There were no other cars on the road.  
Part 7

"I don't understand. The ap clearly showed on the map there was a McDonalds here May. We should have come to it by now."

"Yeah and there were signs on the main road. I saw them." Fitz nodded.

"Maybe it's just further then they said."

"Or maybe we should turn around and go home and Phil can make burgers for dinner like I said before.

"May! Look!"

Melinda jumped. Daisy had inched herself further so she was nearly in the front seat and had screamed almost in Melinda's ear.

"Sorry. But look. It's right there."

"Sit back and put your seat belt on young lady." Daisy sheepishly did as she was told.

Sure enough the brightly colored McDonald's sign flashed ahead. Melinda pulled into the lot. There were only a few cars parked in the lot. Melinda glanced at the clock on the SUV and it said 6pm. Well at least they should get their order out quickly since it was busy Melinda thought.

Melinda pulled to a stop in the lot. 'So are the kids behind us going to order for themselves of must I do that too?" She emphasized the words 'kids' and 'too'

"Well I need to pay for it all so I figured we'd order their stuff and give it to them after we get it. I texted YoYo a few minutes ago and told her to get all their orders and text them to me."

'Well?" At that Phil's phone buzzed and he checked the text.

"They just did. We can get in the drive thru now." Phil waved Mack to park and wait by the exit. Melinda glared at Phil again because she did not want to be doing this. Just to remind him this was against her better judgement. He ignored her glare and just smiled.

Melinda pulled up to the menu board with the speaker and waited. The kids were excitedly talking and she held her hand up for silence. The kids actually complied. Most likely just so she wouldn't just drive away. She waited a little longer and finally talked "anyone there".

A few crackles and a muffled male voice responded. Melinda glared at it.

"I couldn't understand you, say again."

More crackling and moaning noises and a little clearer voice "Can….help…."

"I think your intercom is broken." More crackling and a moaning, then a loud screech followed by a much clearer now female voice.

"You just need to bop it a few times Freddie. Like that. Hello. I'm Heather. Can I please take your order ma'am?"

Daisy giggled. Melinda glared at the intercom and then glared at Phil.

"Oh yeah. Um the others want 2 Big Macs. 2 Quarter pounders, 1 Fish sandwich. 2 cheeseburgers. 1 chicken salad and 4 large fries.

Melinda spoke clearly repeating what Phil said.

"Okay ma'am. That's 2 Big Macs, 2 quarter pounders, 2 cheeseburgers, 1 fish sandwich, 1 chicken salad and 4 fries. What size fries Ma'am?

Daisy giggled again as the worker kept calling May 'ma'am.

"Large.' Melinda turned to look at Daisy was once again nearly in the front seat right by her. "Stop that Daisy and sit back in your seat."

"I'm sorry ma'am what was that?"

"Nothing I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh. Okay. Is that all."

"No." She turned to look at the back. "What do you all want?

Of course, they started talking at the same time. Melinda shot her hand up again. "I will shoot the damn speaker out and none of you will get anything, if you all don't stop yelling in my ear. Fitz, then Jemma then you."

"I'd like a fish sandwich, fries, and a strawberry shake please."

"A salad, and a vanilla milkshake please.

"Big Mac, 2 fries, and a chocolate shake. Can I get an Apple Pie too Melinda?"

"No."

Daisy pouted.

"Phil what do you want?"

"Ma'am is there anything else."

"Yes, I'm working on it. I said I wasn't done."

"Yes ma'am. Sorry."

"I'll take a Big Mac, Fries and a chocolate shake Mel."

Melinda gave him a dirty look. "Really Phil?"

He shrugged.

Melinda turned to give the rest of the order. " 2 more Big Macs, 1 fish …"

"I'm sorry ma'am. The speaker is on the fritz again. Hang on a sec."

"On the fritz! Daisy started cackling and Jemma joined her.

"She said fritz Daisy not fitz."

"Fitz on the fritz."

"Stop it all of you. That isn't even funny Daisy." Melinda's chastisement just made Daisy giggle more.

There were a few bangs and muffled talking and then on the intercom, " can ….order…?

I need 2 more Big Macs, a fish…."

The intercom beeped loudly and a then squeaked like fingernails on a blackboard. Then more banging. "Can you hear me now ma'am?

"Yes. I want 2 more Big macs, 1 more fish sandwich, another chicken salad, 5 more large fries, 1 strawberry shake. 1 vanilla shake, and 2 chocolate shakes."

"Okay ma'am. That's a total of 4 Big macs, 2 quarter pounders, 2 cheeseburgers, 2 fish sandwiches, 2 chicken salads, 9 large fries, 1 vanilla shake, 1 chocolate shake, and 1 strawberry shake. Anything else?

Daisy tapped Melinda's shoulder. You didn't get anything for yourself May."

Melinda turned back to the intercom. "Do you have whiskey" I'll take a large."

"I'm sorry ma'am we don't sell alcohol here."

Daisy shouted out the window over Melinda's shoulder. "Two apple pies."

"Okay ma'am. I'll add 2 apple pies to the order. Anything else."

"No I didn't….." Melinda gave Daisy a dirty look. "No that's all."

"Did you want cheese on the quarter pounders ma'am?

"I don't know. Isn't that how they come?"

"Just say yes May."

"Yes sure cheese."

"What dressing for the salads?

"I don't care. Just whatever."

"But ma'am we need to…"

Jemma spoke up "Ranch is fine May."

"Ranch."

At just that moment Hunter came up to the care and knocked on Phil's window. He rolled it down.

"YoYo forgot to text you that I wanted a milkshake sir. Chocolate. Oh and YoYo wanted to try one too, but she wasn't sure what flavor to get."

Melinda looked at them both and then calmly spoke into the speaker. "Please add in 3 more chocolate milkshakes."

"Okay anything else?"

You sure you don't have whiskey?"

"No ma'am. But there is a bar down the road. Called The Overlook Bar."

"Thanks. That's all then."

Total is $96.98. Please pull around to the pick- up window."

Melinda pulled around, took the offered card from Phil to pay, and was handed all the bags and drinks which she handed to Daisy and Phil. She pulled out and pulled next to the other SUV.

"Daisy get your food and sit in the front. Everyone else – get out."

"Mel?"

"You too Phil. I won't say it again. In 30 seconds I expect everyone out except Daisy.

Fitz and Jemma grabbed all the bags, while Daisy pulled out her food and grabbed two milkshakes. Phil turned to Melinda." Mel I …."

"This is the part you owe me Phil."

He got out while Daisy handed him the other shakes. He stood there watching while Melinda drove away eventually getting in the other SUV and helping hand out the food.

Daisy wiggled up into the front seat.

"Seatbelt Daisy. Safety first."

"Always."

Daisy opened the bag and propped a large fry up in the console then she opened the rest of her food and proceeded to eat. She grinned when Melinda's hand reached for the first fry as she drove.

"I snagged the chocolate shake for ya too."

"Thanks Daisy."

"


End file.
